Freezerburn Week 2018
by LittleSunDragon17
Summary: Collections of Freezerburn drabbles/one-shots for Freezerburn Week 2018! Day 3: Weiss had always faced many issues in her life. Now, Weiss has to most likely face her most challenging problem yet...trying to study with her undeniably gorgeous girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long. Seemingly, Weiss cant keep her eyes off of Yang, who teases her relentlessly. Will Weiss get her revenge?
1. Day 1: Soulmates AU

**This is going to be a collaboration with my writing/editing partner, Littlesnowdragon.**

 **Tomorrow, day 2 (My partner is the one who wrote that drabble) will be updated/added on this post as a "new chapter" and so on with the rest of the days, so it will be updated every day. So I say it's best to keep up!**

 **Happy Reading~!**

 **This AU is based off of the red string of fate.**

 **Day 1: Soulmates AU**

"So...who am I meeting again?"

Blake turned slightly to look at her, giving Yang her trademark deadpan expression. "Ruby's new friend from class."

"Oh," Yang hummed, pursing her lips slightly, "That's..."

Any other day, she would've had no issue meeting Ruby's friends. In fact she would've been elated. There was a little bubble of joy and pride that always filled her up whenever she saw her sister leaving her comfort zone and socialising.

Unfortunately, today Yang was just really, _really_ tired.

The walk from Beacon High's soccer field wasn't exactly a long one, but with nationals around the corner and Pyrrha's insistence to crank training up to nine thousand, Yang was more exhausted than ever. All she wanted to do right now was go home, take the coldest of showers and sleep forever. And usually, she'd do just that; Ruby would be waiting for her by bumblebee and Yang would drive them home in about ten minutes.

Today, however, her little sister seemed to have other plans—plans that apparently involved Blake taking her to meet a stranger after practice was over.

"Not all that surprising," Blake finished off for her. "I mean, it is Ruby."

"Good point, but she could've just asked me to stay behind after practice." Yang said, as she crossed her arms and laid a hand on her chin.

Blake shrugged and pushed open the library doors.

Yang sighed, trying not to let her mood bleed into her words and tone. Blake was obviously as tired and as out of the loop as she was at this point. She wasn't the kind of person to just drag Yang across campus, sweaty soccer jersey, shorts and all, for an unimportant reason. Maybe she'd seen how eager Ruby had been and known that the younger sister would be extremely disappointed if Yang didn't show up.

And if there's anything Yang would never allow herself to do, exhausted or not, it was disappoint her little sister, even by mistake.

"Have you met them?" Yang asked, the thought crossing her mind as she wondered just how important this friend was.

Blake gave her a small smirk, "If it's who I think it is, then yeah. She's...cool. I think you'll like her."

Yang's eyes widened in wonder and she walked up close behind Blake in curiosity. "Does she play sports?"

"I'm not your personal spy, Yang." Blake replied, as her expression become more deadpan, "Ask her."

Yang clicked her tongue, glaring at the faunus. "You're so mean…" the blonde teased, a playful frown gracing her features.

"I try."

Yang was just about to reply when she saw a familiar red hood at a table in the corner. Ruby's friend was nowhere in sight... maybe she was on her way? Or getting something deeper in the library?

She decided that thinking on it would just stress her out even more. Besides, despite everything, Yang couldn't help but grin. Seeing her sister always made her a bit happier.

"There ya' are, Rubes! I've missed you!" The blonde said, as she jogged over to her sister.

"You two came!" Ruby yelled in excitement as she rushed into Yang's waiting arms. "I thought she'd be too busy with captain stuff after practice." Ruby mentioned as she looked over at the cat faunus.

Blake gave her a small, teasing smile. "What captain stuff?"

"I thought we were friends!?" Yang said, breaking away from the hug with a mock gasp.

"I changed my mind after having to drag you all the way here." Blake replied easily. Yang gave her a small, playful shrug.

Ruby laughed at their banter. "Aww man, Weiss is gonna love you guys!"

Something pricked in Yang's mind. Did she know that name?

"Lemme actually get her," Ruby exclaimed excitedly, turning to the shelves and calling out before Yang could ask exactly who her new friend was and why there was something so familiar about her name. "Weiss!"

A loud huff sounded and Yang's eyes opened in recognition as a white haired girl appeared from behind a bookshelf.

"Ruby, honestly, for the last time-" The girl was interrupted by utter shock.

There were two loud, audible gasps.

"You!" Weiss exclaimed and glared. In seconds she was in Yang's space, close enough that her poking, accusing finger practically punctured the blonde's chest.

"Uh oh..." Blake mumbled and facepalmed.

It took Yang a second to realise what was going on, but when she did, she groaned in frustration. Gods damn it. She just wanted to go home! Now she had to deal with Weiss Schnee, the snotty, rich girl.

There was nothing wrong with her on principle. If anything she was rather intriguing and beautiful, the kind of girl Yang couldn't help herself around. But if her actions in the few instances they'd crossed paths were any indication, she hated Yang with a passion. All because of one tiny, teasing statement.

Ruby gulped, "Do you guys... know each other?"

"Yeah. We bumped into each other one day by accident," Yang put her hands up in mock surrender. "I was trying to be nice by complimenting her, but she just called me dumb jock and hasn't let it go since."

Weiss gaped, "I only called you that because you were flirting with me!"

Yang sighed. This again. "C'mon Schnee, a little flirting never killed anyone," and then, because she really wasn't alert enough to watch herself, Yang cracked a small grin. "Besides, I know you like it."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms and intensifying her glare. "Me!? Like anything that has to do with you?! Please!"

Yang wanted to continue their cycle, but then she remembered Ruby was there. As interesting as provoking the heiress until she eventually stormed away in a cute huff was, her sister would be crushed if they kept this up.

"Look, I was just trying to tell you that I think you have pretty eyes," she said honestly, looking at Blake and Ruby for support. "I mean, it's true, right guys?"

Blake let out a chuckle disguised as a cough and Ruby just blinked confusedly.

There was a redness in Weiss' cheeks that might've made Yang grin in satisfaction if it wasn't for the murderous look that accompanied it. Thankfully, drawing attention to the other two girls watching them fight was enough to reign in any possible attempt of homicide from the heiress.

Instead, she sighed as she uncrossed her arms in defeat. "My... apologies, Xiao Long. I've received multiple compliments with ulterior motives so my old defense mechanism kicked in. Perhaps I was too rash…"

The blonde was tempted to add a patronising 'perhaps?', but Weiss was obviously trying to extend an olive branch here. Genuine or not there was no point in continuing to argue right now, especially with an audience.

Yang grinned, deciding that if this was how they were gonna play it, she might as well enjoy herself with some dramatics. "It's okay, Ice Queen! I forgive you!" She said as she enveloped the smaller girl in a bear hug.

Weiss squirmed inside Yang's grasp. "Let me go, you brute!"

Yang laughed at that and let her free. "So we're good now?" she asked.

"I assume." Weiss sighed with narrowed eyes, brushing herself off as if to remove the evidence of being in Yang's arms.

Blake cleared her throat. "You two done flirting or...?"

Weiss directed a glare towards the cat faunus whose current deadpan expression revealed a tiny trace of amusement.

"I'm just happy they're friends now!" Ruby, apparently too overjoyed to be confused anymore, cheered and zipped up between the pair. "This went even better than I thought it would!"

Yang grinned. "So much better! Right Weissy?"

"Ruby, I didn't know you were friends with Blake?" Weiss asked, ignoring the blonde entirely, though Yang could've sworn her eye was twitching.

"Oh yeah!" Ruby nodded. "We've known Blake since we were kids. Right Blake?"

Blake chuckle-coughed again, but let the moment slide, probably for Weiss' sake. Knowing her, she was racking all this up, preparing an onslaught of subtle teasing for tomorrow. "Mhm. Yang's my best friend."

"Best friends, hmm?" Weiss seemed unimpressed.

"Unfortunately, yes."

Yang frowned. "Hey!"

* * *

It didn't take long for this to become their regular dynamic - Blake enjoying herself as Yang teased Weiss, and Ruby trying, and failing, to act as mediator between the two. But after a while, it became less out of irritation and anger. They enjoyed spending time with each other and, in a group, it was so much easier to play off their differences than bond over their similarities.

And, surprisingly, they actually had quite a bit in common. This fact became more apparent when Yang realised that they had over half of the same classes together. She insisted to 'help the new girl' by becoming her partner in practically every activity. Originally it had been just to get a rise out of her, but then they learned more about each other and, though Weiss would never admit out loud, they grew closer.

Now, it wasn't uncommon for the blonde to sneak the heiress a wink whenever they caught eyes in the middle of Port's lecture's causing the heiress to blush and narrow her eyes dangerously. Weiss would always reprimand her with a loud whisper, but there was no bite anymore, maybe something else?

Yang blinked at the whiteboard ahead. Professor Peach had never exactly been interesting, and Weiss wasn't in this class with her. Really, all she could do to stay awake was countdown the seconds until she could see the heiress in history later.

If only Weiss was in all her classes. The heiress was smart enough that she didn't need to pay attention to Peach, she probably knew half the syllabus already. Then the blonde could finally finish their conversation from lunch by telling her the big news.

After a whole two months of asking, her dad finally allowed her to get a tattoo!

The blonde smiled giddily as she nudged her sister who was absent mindedly doodling something in her textbook.

"Ruby, it's tomorrow!" The blonde soccer player said in excitement.

Ruby looked up at her sister. "Do I get to come with?"

"Well, yeah. I'm going to try to bring Blake with us but that means I'm going to have to convince Coach Goodwitch to let her... she's already pissed at me skipping practice for the appointment," Yang said, cringing at the memory of Goodwitch's glare.

Ruby uncharacteristically smirked as she turned back to her drawing, "I'm surprised you didn't ask Weiss…" she mumbled.

Yang raised an eyebrow, the thought had crossed her mind but... oh not Ruby too. As if Blake wasn't bad enough.

"You guys are really terrible, y'know that?"

"Yup!"

* * *

The night before the big chemistry test, Weiss Schnee was in excruciating pain. Her textbooks and study guides where uncharacteristically scattered all over her bed and floor, but she couldn't care less as she writhed on her stomach. The feeling on her back had been almost negligible, a tiny sharp pain that soon turned into a stinging, overwhelming pain that she suspected wouldn't subside for a good couple hours.

"Winter!" Weiss called, as she smacked her face back into her pillow.

She didn't know what she did to the gods for her to receive such terrible pain. It's not like she fell or hurt her head during the previous night... did she? If so, wouldn't other parts of her body be in pain too? It was only the top layer of her back, more specifically, the skin, that was in pain.

Weiss didn't know, could barely even think rationally at the moment since her back burned more. For sure she was going to kill anyone if they were the causes of her soon to be death.

A couple seconds later, Winter came barging in her room, more medicine in her hands. "This is all I could find at the moment. Father ordered attention from professional doctors in Vale to come here immediately. They will be here shortly, Weiss."

When Weiss looked up, she saw the deep frown on her sister's face, a rare portrayal of emotion she might've appreciated more if she could concentrate on anything but the pain.

Winter sat near the edge of the bed and folded her hands in her lap. "I'm still very curious as to why only your back is hurting all of a sudden?" She asked sullenly.

Weiss sighed before answering through gritted teeth. "I do not know. I was in the middle of studying for a test and a stinging pain hit my back. It hasn't stopped ever since."

"Odd," Winter hummed with a suspicious lilt in her voice. "Have you done anything... questionable lately?"

Weiss looked up in slight shock. What was Winter implying exactly? Because attending Beacon was something "questionable" all on it's own. For the first time, she made friends. For the first time, she didn't dread waking up and going to school. But even then, she was always home on time, always stayed top of her classes and accomplished all of her homework assignments as soon as she got them. She never gave her friends the chance to influence her into anything she wouldn't regularly do, despite how... attractive and inviting the prospect of certain adventures could be. In fact the only questionable thing that came to mind...

She groaned as the pain trailed lower. Now really wasn't the time to be thinking about that particular blonde haired annoyance. "No...besides studying and going through study guides with Ruby after school."

Winter raised a brow. Knowing Weiss' competitive nature, that counted as a strange action, but it surely wasn't the answer she was looking for. Or even the most honest answer the younger Schnee could've given.

For a moment there was an awkward silence, then Weiss suddenly gasped in excitement.

Winter's eyes widened in horror, thinking something terribly wrong had happened. "What?! What's wrong? Are you still hurt?" She asked as she hastily jumped off the bed and in front of Weiss in a second.

"My back stopped hurting!" Weiss smiled, "The medicine worked, Winter!"

Sighing in relief, Winter placed a hand over her heart. "You scared me half to death, Weiss."

"My apologies..." Weiss awkwardly stated. They were close, close enough that she wanted to tell Winter everything. Unfortunately, they created an unspoken rule: she was never allowed to mess up or show her emotions when talking to Winter. As upset as it made her, it would be unwise for either of them to slip up or be overly sisterly. Weiss knew Father would not approve.

If only they could be like Ruby and Yang, the two sisters were inseparably close. Speaking of the blonde, Yang had-

Realizing, Weiss stopped herself before her thoughts took control of her. _Argh, come on Weiss. Stop thinking about her for one second_ , she thought as she quickly made her way across her bedroom. She buried her face in her pajama drawer, rummaging through for a pair and prayed Winter wouldn't see her growing blush.

In one swift motion, the heiress shimmied out off her white bolero jacket and the top part of her dress when she heard Winter gasp.

"Oh gods...Weiss! What is that?!" She heard the older girl exclaim and speed walk towards her, the soft tone from earlier now accusing and demanding.

"What is what?!" Winter couldn't have seen her flushed face...her back was turned! As embarrassing as it already was, Weiss couldn't think of a reason why she could find out...right?

Was there something else?

Then she remembered that they were in Vale.

"Is there a spider on me?!" Weiss screeched as she rapidly tried to turn her head towards the back of her. Her skin instinctively twitching and crawled, afraid that a terrible eight-legged gremlin was slowly eating her alive.

"No! You have a tattoo!" Winter said in anger and disbelief, like Weiss' spider theory was the most ridiculous misdirect she'd ever heard.

Weiss stopped her twitching and gave Winter an incredulous look. "Pardon?!"

"You have a dragon tattoo on your back!" The older Schnee repeated again.

The heiress, completely confused by the current escalation of events, quickly faced her back to the mirror. And indeed, there was a black tribal dragon tattoo engulfing most of the white-haired girl's back.

"What in the actual..." Thankfully Weiss' muscle memory stopped her short of releasing a tirade of curses. "Where did I get this?!"

Winter gave her little sister a defiant look. "Weiss Schnee, you can't just tell me you don't know why there's a tattoo on your back! A tattoo? Really, Weiss!?" Winter exclaimed, at this point she threw her arms in the air.

The younger Schnee girl was in complete shock. She tried to remember everything she'd done in the past week, but nothing this ludicrous came to mind. Did she hit her head at school or maybe someone spiked her drink… and somehow she decided to get a tattoo? None of it seemed real...

"Winter, I'm being serious! I don't know how I got this tattoo!" Weiss reasoned. Did Winter really not believe her?

That's when Weiss saw something in Winter's mind clicked. And she noticed Winter's eyes sparkled with recognition.

The elder Schnee walked up behind Weiss and briskly touched her sister's now tarnished skin.

"The red string of fate..." Winter whispered.

Weiss blinked, even more confused. "The what?"

This time Winter walked back in front of a bewildered Weiss and smiled. Weiss blinked in confusion.

"The red string of fate! Weiss! You have a soulmate!" Winter exclaimed happily.

"I have a what?!" Weiss repeated. So much had happened in the span of a few minutes she could barely comprehend what her sister was going on about. "Winter, your scaring me..."

Sighing, the elder Schnee guided Weiss to the edge of the bed as both girls sat. "Have you ever heard of those legends and myths where two people are bound or destined to be together forever?"

Weiss had to ponder for a moment, "In a way yes...but this doesn't explain about why I have a dragon tattoo on my back..."

Winter gave Weiss a look that told her to be quiet until she was done. "The red string of fate can be all types of different things to bring these destined people together. For example, the same exact birthmarks or even timers on the wrist will tell you when your gonna meet your soulmate."

Weiss hummed, "I'm listening..."

Finally getting to her point, a small smile found its way to Winter's face and she crossed her arms, "There's also a myth that the red string of fate connecting soulmates' pain with one another."

There was a pause as Weiss processed this information. Sure, she'd heard all the stories but honestly this was so crazy, too impossible to be true. Still, if Winter, the most logical and smartest person Weiss knew believed it...

"Are you saying," Weiss started, needing clarification. "That I got this tattoo and experienced all this because my apparent 'soulmate' originally got it as well?"

Winter nodded in affirmation. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

At this point, the heiress didn't know for sure if she was dreaming or not.

She shook her head in defiance and asked, "how does it even work anyways?"

Winter shrugged. "The red string of fate is...I'd say...temperamental? It automatically decides when it wants to take place. So, this means you may or may not have met your soulmate yet. Sometimes it only activates after you meet your soulmate but then again, it may happen before you meet them in order for different combinations to work."

"So I may or may not have met them already?" Weiss narrowed her eyes in concentration and thought.

Winter nodded, "Depends on if you met anyone new recently or something may have happened to trigger it."

Weiss' thoughts immediately traced back to the one person she'd desperately been trying to keep out of her thoughts.

Yang? Her chest filled with warmth at the thought.

Yang, her soulmate? That was too good to be true. No, that was impossible. Yang was... Yang. She was on the other side of the spectrum of Weiss' realm of possibilities and the living. Not that the blonde was poor, just personality-wise and raising. From this, the warmth from earlier was now replaced with a hollow emptiness. They couldn't be destined for each other, they were polar opposites. True, there were many moments both girls shared with each other concerning school, life and other things lately. Or so when the blonde would glance at her or say her name and she'd see... something in those lilac eyes, but that was all wishful thinking. To Yang, Weiss was nothing more than her sister's friend and school partner.

Besides, if all this was true, Winter mentioned that she could be yet to meet her soulmate... meaning that it could be literally anyone and not Yang.

Something about that felt very wrong.

"Do you think it may be this Ruby?"

Weiss' eyes widened in shock. "Oh gods, no! She's just...a friend of mine. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, did you meet anyone else recently?" Winter asked again. Weiss didn't know why but Winter always seemed to know what was going on.

"I... I can't think of anyone," Weiss tried but her blush resurfaced with revenge.

Winter could tell Weiss was hiding something, of course she could. It was written all over the heiress' face. But, Weiss really hoped Winter wouldn't push it. Telling Winter about Yang...

Deciding not tell her off right away, Winter decided to ask a bit more. "Oh really? Is that all?"

Weiss sighed, realizing there was no way around it. The matter was obviously extremely important to her older sister. "Well, there is Ruby's older sister."

Winter's face lit up with interest. "Oh?"

"Yes, her name's Yang, she's on Beacon High's Varsity girls soccer team and I think she's one of the captains. She's blonde, tall, muscular, lilac eyes..." Weiss got so caught up in thinking about her she didn't even realise she was rambling.

"I always knew you were into girls." Winter was actually smirking. Weiss gaped.

"I am not!"

Winter rolled her eyes. "Then explain all the times when you completely disregarded all the boys father threw your way?"

Weiss didn't say anything for a solid minute and finally sighed in defeat. "I maybe...I'm not sure." A pause. "What are you implying, Winter?" The heiress added, as she gave a small glare towards her older sister.

Winter's out of character smirk grew. "Don't you think this girl..."

"Her name is Yang..." Weiss interrupted.

"...could be your soulmate?"

Weiss cringed as the thought crossed her mind again. It wasn't happening. It couldn't happen.

"No," she answered slowly, hating the reality behind the word.

If Weiss was being honest with herself, she wanted it more than anything. The blonde was extremely attractive and wasn't the typical jock-girl stereotype. She was admirably sweet and considerate but also prideful, and so obnoxious with her insufferable puns... but Weiss quickly learned to love all of her, even her flaws.

Winter shrugged, "Whatever you say, dear sister."

Before Weiss could respond a loud gruffy voice called from the bottom floor.

It was their father.

"It must be Father telling us the doctors are here. I'll go tell them that the medicine I gave you worked and that you fell asleep in peace." Winter said, her hard, serious tone leaking through again. She got up and was heading for the door.

As Weiss tried to gather her emotional bearings another thought crossed her.

"Winter," She said, right when the older Schnee was about to close the door.

"Yes, sister?"

"How do you know so much about the red string of fate?"

Winter allowed a genuine smile to settle on her face. "Let's just say I was in your place once."

And then she closed the door behind her.

* * *

Weiss was pleasantly surprised when she realized she quite enjoyed soccer matches. Something about the competition in the air sang to her, mingling and mixing with the scent of cut grass and the excitement of dozens of students. Her own competitive spirit made it ten times more enjoyable. As unconventional and downright odd Beacon Academy was she'd be damned if she didn't come ready to glare at the referee when he called anything she disagreed with, or clench her fist hopefully at the chance of a goal.

There was also another blonde haired factor. Watching Yang on the pitch was so intoxicating she couldn't take her eyes away. She played with so much passion, and it was so evident how much fun she was having, even when they were losing.

And when they won she'd smile and her face would light up and…

Weiss breathed out slightly shakily. This match was different. No time to get caught up in the euphoria of it all, she had to focus, because if she didn't, she'd miss her chance at finding out the truth.

She blushed at the thought. Actively hoping that Goodwitch was looking away so Yang and Nora could carry on their winning tradition was not something she hadn't done before. But those times she looked away as soon as she saw skin, far too embarrassed in herself to spare another glance.

They'd won the qualifiers against Haven and Goodwitch was nowhere in sight. Honestly this was so frustrating… and they were switching jerseys!

Weiss stared.

Not because Yang was stretching and she could easily see the muscles in her back taut and relax. Not because a tiny voice in her head told her that she liked this sight a bit too much and that she should get as much as possible before Nora's jersey obscured her view.

No.

On Yang's back was the very same black tribal dragon tattoo that Weiss had right that very second…

No. Why would Yang not tell her about getting a tattoo?

But there it was, identical to hers in every single way.

Weiss barely felt herself stand up and follow Ruby down the bleachers to go congratulate the team.

Soulmates. Yang and Weiss were soulmates, bound together by a tall tale the heiress had only heard last night.

This wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening.

They were… friends? No, that wasn't it. Weiss had never felt this close to anyone, not even Ruby, who was her best friend.

Soulmates? She liked Yang, she liked her so much that she sometimes couldn't understand how it was possible. But the odds of the blonde returning her feelings were nonexistent.

Why her? For the longest time the heiress was nothing to Yang but just that, a proud, self entitled heiress. They'd gotten past their facades together, learned more about each other-

"...I'm proud of us girls!" Pyrrha's voice broke through her thoughts. "See you all in Vacuo!"

The team cheered and, with the meeting over all started to head for the showers.

The first thing Yang did when the formation broke was head for Ruby and Weiss.

As soon as Yang met eyes with the heiress, the blonde grinned and wrapped her arms around her.

Weiss wished she felt the need to squirm, she really did, but despite all the heat coming off Yang and all the sweat, she felt like she belonged there... and then remembered her recent discovery...

Yang buried her face into Weiss' neck. "I'm so happy you made it, Weiss." She whispered.

Yang had always been a very affectionate person and adrenaline never failed to make that even more clear. Weiss wanted to place her arms around the blonde's neck and snuggle into her shoulder, but they had to figure this out first. So, she did what she'd usually do - pretended she didn't like it.

"Get off me, you smelly brute."

Yang grinned but pulled away. "Hehe... sorry. It's just that we won!"

"I know, I saw," Weiss rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the smile that crept on her face. "You were pretty good out there."

Yang's grin morphed into an elated smile that was honestly the most beautiful thing Weiss had seen. "Pretty good, huh? Thanks princess, I'm glad you enjoy my performance." The blonde winked.

Weiss gave Yang a look, but the smile on her face and the blush in her cheeks only made the blonde laugh.

"Aren't you adorable." Then, as if finally remembering Ruby was there, she engulfed her little sister in a hug as well, spinning her around and laughing happily.

Weiss frowned. Oh gods, Yang was just so amazing. And now she was her soulmate? Was that even possible?

And as scared as she was, she wanted it be. It was time to she stopped hiding behind their friendship and finally address the elephant in the room. They needed to talk.

The heiress was about to ask Yang to hang back for a minute, but the blonde had already put her sister down and said a quick "Talk to you later, Ice Queen!" before heading off to the showers.

She watched Yang literally bounce off with Nora, the two so high from their win the only reason they could walk straight was Blake, stoically leading the way.

Weiss found herself rooted in her spot. There was always a possibility that this was just... something, something else. It felt real but... what if this whole soulmates thing was just some lie created to explain an impossible coincidence? What if all this was just some sort of lucid dream that she'd wake up from as soon she even tried to pursue her apparent fate?

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice broke her musings. "You ok?"

The heiress looked at her friend for a moment, barely even registering her concerned expression.

Ruby Rose, against all odds, not only befriended her but introduced her to an amazing group of friends and was the reason she got to know Yang, all out of sheer force of will. Knowing how awkward she was, it was a miracle the younger girl had pulled it off.

She'd probably been a little nervous too, but she sucked it up and never looked back.

That's exactly what Weiss needed to do.

She nodded in response. "Yes. I'm fine. I actually need to take care of something, excuse me."

Weiss headed for the showers, not waiting for Ruby's response.

If this was a dream then fine, she'd wake up and everything would be as if nothing happened. If this wasn't meant to be, she'd be heart broken, but at least then she wouldn't have to bury her feelings anymore. And if they really were soulmates... she was ready.

The showers weren't far off and thankfully the noise of the team chatting lead Weiss to exactly where she needed to be.

She knocked on the door, standing up straighter to steel herself for what came next.

By some stroke of luck, Blake opened the door and raised a brow slightly in question.

"I need to talk to Yang," was all Weiss said, and for the second time since they became friends, the heiress saw Blake grin, a full sincere smile.

The cat faunus nodded and turned back into the changing room. "Yang, get out here, it's important!" She looked back to Weiss, her face free of teasing and entirely serious. "Good luck."

Weiss narrowed her eyes slightly. Of course Blake would know, she was Blake. And maybe her attitude meant that the heiress had a chance? Still that didn't take away the feeling of fear churning in her gut.

"Thanks."

There was some commotion behind the door, some laughter and then Yang's head popped out over Blake's shoulder.

"Oh, Weiss, what's up? You missed me?" She teased. "I was just starting to shower, you can hop in and join me if you needed to see me that badly."

The heiress fought to ignore the heat building up in her cheeks, blue meeting lavender with a serious glare. "We need to talk."

Yang's grin fell away immediately, giving way to a worried frown. "Umm, alright, sure," she said, shuffling past Blake. "C'mon."

The blonde grabbed her hand gently and led them to a free changing room, closing the door behind her.

"Is everything ok? Did I do somethi-" she started, then realised she was still holding Weiss' hand. She let it go like she'd been burned. "Shit, umm, sorry about that."

Weiss sighed. "It's fine. I..."

"I just forgot. No touching, only hugs, maybe, if the moment calls for it-" Yang rambled, her worry evident in her features.

"Yang," Weiss interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Just be quiet and let me speak."

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but then remembered the heiress' instructions and stayed silent.

"Good," Weiss started, as she looked up into Yang's eyes. "I would like to tell you something."

Yang nodded and gave her signature, wide grin that made Weiss' resolve falter. This girl was so perfect and beautiful, this was impossible.

She sighed again. Now or never...

"Have you… ever heard of the red string of fate?"

Yang gave her a funny look. "Huh? What's that?"

"Idiotic goof," Weiss said, though she couldn't control the small smile that touched her lips.

Only Yang could look so amazing and so goofy at the same time, with her slightly wet hair sticking to her face and that adorable expression she got everytime she was confused. That was enough to give Weiss the confidence to take Yang's calloused hands in hers.

"How about this...what would you say if…" A pause. "I said we were destined to be soulmates?"

"Say what now?"

Weiss groaned, now realizing how hard it is to actually express the red string of fate and what it was. Weiss knew only one other way to show her.

This was ridiculous! But at this point, Weiss just wanted to be done with it all. So, the heiress let go off the blonde's hands and quickly pulled her top over her head in one swift motion.

Yang's eyes went wide and, for a quick moment, those lilac eyes seemed unable to look away. Then Yang shook her head as if to bring herself back to the present, looking straight down. "What are you…"

"Just look." Weiss said, turning her back to the blonde, "Please."

Yang bit her lip nervously and looked up, her eyes meeting the exact replica of her dragon tattoo.

Then, complete silence.

Weiss cleared her throat. She'd never been so mortified in her life. But they were already so far down this confusing path, might as well just keep going.

"The red string of fate says that one of the signs is connected pain and markings. I wasn't positive that it was you until tonight." Weiss explained slowly, not once looking back to see the blonde's reaction. "Once I saw your tattoo during the game...I just knew." The heiress added.

The silence on Yang's end was suffocating. Of course the blonde didn't believe her. This was so weird and out of the blue. Weiss was, in essence, implying they were meant to be together for the rest of their lives. And that in itself was so assuming and self centered. What if Yang had no interest in her?

This was a bad idea. Of course Yang didn't reciprocate. Of course Yang thought she was crazy, she was starting to believe so herself.

She was just about to turn around and apologise for even bringing the issue up, but then soft, gentle fingers were on her back, tracing the outline of her tattoo.

"Yang?" Weiss asked, completely confused and nervous.

Was Yang trying to test the authenticity of the marking? Was she so in shock that she couldn't believe it was real? Or maybe-

Before Weiss could process what was going on, the blonde spun her around, leaned in and kissed her.

She was completely frozen for a moment, but then the heat in her gut burned brighter than ever, melting her from the inside. And soon she was kissing back, with absolutely no idea if she was doing it right or what any of this all meant. All she could focus on were the soft lips on hers and the firm arms wrapped around her waist.

The heiress allowed herself to give into instinct, pressing ever closer to the blonde and clinging onto her slightly damp jersey. Yang seemed to like this, because soon they were against the wall and she was groaning.

Weiss let out a small squeal from surprise and that was all it took for the moment of bliss to stop.

"I-I'm sorry Weiss. I—" The blonde distanced herself even faster than she had let go off the heiress' hand earlier.

Weiss rolled her eyes and got in closer, gripping onto Yang's jersey and pulling her in. "I told you to keep quiet."

And then their lips were connected again, this time more ferocious and heated. Yang's gentleness from before was cancelled out by the urgency in the heiress' movements. She needed to let the blonde know somehow, how much this meant to her, how much she hoped that this kiss was confirmation.

And even if it wasn't, even if they weren't actually destined by the gods, she didn't care. This felt right. This was right.

All that mattered was the brilliant and gorgeous girl in front of her.

But then Yang was pulling away and she panicked. This couldn't be it. They didn't have to stop.

"Weiss, you're half naked," Yang said as if only just realising it, stepping away again.

"Oh?" It took Weiss a minute, then her eyes widened. "Oh my gods," she turned around and blushed madly.

Ohhh, this can not be happening right now...

Yang outstretched her arm, holding out the shirt she'd picked off the floor and looking down again.

"Oh shit! I-I'm sorry, Weiss," she rambled again. "I was too caught up with the fate, tattoo, soulmate thing. I have all these undeniable feelings for you and just-"

Weiss ripped the shirt out of her hands and quickly threw it on. "Yang, shut up... it's ok. It's fine."

It wasn't really fine though, because she'd just kissed her soulmate for the first time, in a changing room, with her shirt off and she really wanted to do it again.

Yang cracked a grin. "Cause you liked it?"

The heiress rolled her eyes again. Trust Yang to go from thoughtful and respectful to flirtatious and teasing in a second. "Talk like that and it's never happening again."

"Hehe, nah, I know you can't resist Weissy."

Weiss sighed, looking away slightly. It was so annoyingly true and, although she was glad, she didn't want to encourage Yang's teasing. But, there was still the fact that she really couldn't help herself.

"I can't," she replied honestly. "I have undeniable feelings for you too."

Yang's demeanor changed again and she grabbed Weiss hand, unafraid this time.

"Does that make us…?" she asked, not sure if she should say it or have Weiss do it.

"Girlfriends?" Weiss finished for her.

Was it really that easy? Were they really together? Soulmates?

The heiress almost said no, but Yang's excited smile told her that they were, and that they would be for as long as they had each other.

Weiss nodded. "I suppose so."

And in a matter of seconds, Yang had her trapped in a bone crushing bear hug. "Well in that case, come to nationals with me." She said. "It's gonna be held in Vacuo next weekend and we're allowed to bring a guest. I really wanted you to ask you before so I'm hoping that now—"

"Yes. I'll go with you." Weiss interrupted, but realising she sounded far too eager she added, "of course that'll depend on if I have no prior engagements."

Yang laughed. She could probably read through the heiress completely. "Oh, you agreed that quickly huh? Shame, I thought it'd take some more convincing…"

Her tone sounded almost promising and Weiss' blush returned in full force at the implications.

"Are you seriously going to keep this up?" The heiress questioned as Yang pulled away.

"Umm, yeah. Cause I know you secretly love it."

Weiss practically growled, because the blonde was right. First Blake, now Yang? Was she really that easy to read?

A change of subject was in order. "What about Ruby?"

"Oh you mean for nationals?" Yang smiled at her girlfriend knowingly. "Blake's got that covered."

* * *

 **This is also available on Tumblr, I am (including my writing partner) are under the same username...See you next time!**


	2. Day 3: Studying

_**Sorry guys for the delay, my writing partner had told me that they had no time whatsoever to finish day 2...so we have decided to move along to day 3! We may add Snow day (Day 2) further down the road...so keep an eye out! This day is also written by my writing partner, Littlesnowdragon.**_

 **Day 3: Studying**

On most days, Weiss had absolutely no problem with how great Yang looked all the time. She loved her girlfriend for a great many other things, like her ridiculous sense of humour, her warm heart and her strength. Her looks were much lower on that list now after months of learning each other, and a lot less overwhelming in comparison. But it would be a waste of time to deny that sometimes the effect of the blonde's beauty consumed her entirely. So much so she couldn't even breath.

Normally she'd simply indulge herself in a few fleeting glances out of the corner of her eye. Yang, being Yang, would catch on and laugh, her face glowing with mirth, making her even more breathtaking. Then, if the moment was favourable, Weiss would receive a teasing comment and a light kiss.

And the heiress loved it every single time.

Today, unfortunately, was different.

Weiss' eyes left her notes for a moment, looking across the table to where Yang sat. Surprisingly, her girlfriend wasn't goofing around or drawing lewd doodles in her notepad, instead squinting at her history book and jotting down a few lines. There was a slight frown on her face, so similar to the passionate, aggressive look she had just before scoring a winning goal that Weiss felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

She forced her gaze back to her book and cursed under her breath. Of course the sun would choose that exact moment to shine through the window, hitting Yang's face at the most perfect angle possible. Honestly, the only thing that could make the dragon more attractive at this point was her soccer uniform, which wasn't far off from the ratty jersey and shorts she'd decided to wear to their study date.

Holding in a sigh for fear it would grab Yang's attention, Weiss bit the inside of her cheek, trying to centre herself.

Midterms were coming up. With her recent coming out about her soulmate and her orientation to her father, she was under an extreme amount of pressure to do well, to prove this wasn't some rebellious phase. The only way to do that right now was to show that their relationship wouldn't affect her grades. She had to focus if she wanted this to last as long as it was apparently predestined to.

And Yang needed these study sessions even more. Though the heiress had been skeptical at first, she soon found that Yang actually wasn't as bad with her academics as the jock stereotype would paint her out to be. She definitely wasn't as excellent as Weiss or Blake or Pyrrha but she got by well enough to not have to worry about failing her classes. However, not all the teachers shared this opinion, Coach Goodwitch especially. After utterly bombing one of Oobleck's essay assignments, the dragon had been given an ultimatum: pass or get put on reserves. A bold gamble, considering Yang was the star player of Beacon High, but the blonde was serious enough about sports to not take any risks.

Weiss needed to focus for Yang's sake. As soon as she let herself get distracted, she'd drag her girlfriend down with her.

Still... this was her soulmate for Maidens' sake. She was at least allowed to look, right? And if she was discrete about it, she wouldn't catch Yang's attention. Besides, the whole reason the were studying together in the first place was so she could ensure the blonde didn't lose focus. She was just checking to make sure Yang was still working.

Not more than three seconds after the heiress trained her gaze to her girlfriend Yang looked up from her textbook, her eyes darting to meet Weiss'. It would've been the perfect moment... if it wasn't for the shit-eating grin that accompanied her look.

"Y'know, I think I've said this before, but pictures usually last longer."

Weiss rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's teasing. "Which chapter are you on?"

Yang's grin only grew at Weiss' poor attempt to change the subject. "Well, I would be on the Atlas Industrialisation unit if someone didn't keep checking me out every two seconds," she answered, leaning forward, allowing for the sunlight to catch her hair. "It's kind of distracting babe."

You're the distracting one, Weiss thought as she narrowed her eyes. No, she wasn't letting Yang win this round.

"I was merely checking to see that you were entirely focused on your work," Weiss gave a small shrug. "But I suppose you are right. It won't happen again."

Weiss turned back to her books and, for the shortest moment, there was a deafening silence. The heiress couldn't help the tiny smile that touched her face. It wasn't uncommon for Yang's teasing to backfire on her - Blake was her best friend after all and the faunus had years of practice in turning Yang's words against her. But Weiss knew that her resistance in particular drove her girlfriend crazy. Hopefully the blonde would do the smart thing and keep working.

"Well..." Yang started again. "I'm not saying I mind Princess," Weiss could literally feel that lavender gaze boring into her. "If anything, I'm flattered that you can't keep your eyes off me. Maidens know I can't get enough of you."

Her blush was resurfacing but Weiss kept her eyes on her notes. Of course Yang wouldn't let her off the hook. Any other time she'd play along, but they had to study dammit... she couldn't allow herself to give in.

When Weiss didn't respond Yang leaned further. "Awww, babe, don't tell me I'm the one distracting you."

The heiress directed the iciest glare she could muster Yang's way, but the blonde merely grinned.

"I am aren't I?" Yang's laugh grew louder when she noticed the intensity of Weiss' diminish.

Argh, why'd the heiress have to fall for someone so self-aware of her charm? A little humility never killed anyone, but, even though Yang possesed it in spades when it came to most other things, it seemed that the blonde could not live without flaunting how much of an effect she had in her girlfriend.

Weiss mentally facepalmed. Yang just had to be the most simultaneously beautiful and teasing human being in existence.

"You are so adorable, Princess," the blonde continued, and probably would go on forever if Weiss didn't intervene quick.

"Shut up."

Eloquent, her mind facepalmed itself again. Way to make the situation worse.

As expected Yang didn't lay off or take any offence. Her eyes took a mischievous glint that almost always ended with both of them glued to each other in their "secret" make-out spot.

"Fine. I'll stop," Yang relented, pulling back in her chair and crossing her arms. "But only if-"

"No," Weiss interrupted, half-meaning it. They really needed to study. It was boring and the heiress could think of a million things she'd rather be doing with her girlfriend, but they had to. She wasn't letting them fail because of a few well placed sunrays and excellent genetics on Yang's end.

Yang chuckled. "Interrupting is rude, babe," she quoted one of the first things she'd said to Weiss when they first met. "I was going to say, only if you admit that I'm distracting you, so we can get back to work."

Weiss' eyes narrowed and Yang could not contain her amusement. "What did you think I was gonna say?"

The heiress knew that wasn't what she was going to say at all, but she couldn't help but be grateful that Yang realised how strongly Weiss felt about her studying. The blonde could be so pleasantly mature, even in the midst of her playful moments. If the situation were different...

"Nothing," Weiss answered, turning a page pointedly. "We should carry on."

It was Yang's turn to roll her eyes, though teasingly, her voice taking on a sing song lilt. "You haven't said it yet."

Weiss sighed and Yang's grin grew ten more sizes, if that was even possible. The heiress' patience was starting to wear thin, and of course Yang's smug attitude made matters all the worse.

At this point Weiss wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss her or slap her. Or both.

She literally had no choice in the matter. If she resisted, the teasing would continue and precious time would be wasted. But if she gave in, Yang would find a way to twist it into her favour... their favour if she was being honest. Because when it came to her soulmate, everything else was an abstract concept that meant very little.

"Yang, you are distracting me. Please stop."

The blonde tapped her chin with her pencil thoughtfully. "How distracting am I?"

"Yang..."

Yang laughed and blew a kiss. "Love you too, Weissy," she said, before finally settling down and looking back at her books.

Weiss swallowed a growl. She really needed to rethink her strategy...

Their next study date was outside, in the bleachers. It was a rather hot day and Weiss took full advantage of it, wearing a pair of denim shorts Blake told her Yang might like.

As soon as her girlfriend saw her the blonde frowned. "The saying is revenge is best served cold, Weiss. This isn't fair! I need to study... and it's like 86 degrees out."

"I know," Weiss responded, finally understanding why Yang was so smug most of the time. This whole teasing thing was actually rather fun. "And I came dressed for the occasion. Is there a problem?"

Knowing Yang, she wouldn't be able to take a taste of her own medicine for even a second. No one usually came to the pitch after school unless there was practice, but there was still a chance of anyone showing up, especially Coach Goodwitch. She couldn't do anything, not even stare, without breaking her own rules of chivalry.

"You're evil," Yang mumbled as she sat a slightly longer distance away than usual and glared into her textbook.

Weiss crossed her legs. "Love you too, Yang."

* * *

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
